


Flightless Crows

by kvareta



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 90s, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Aobajousai, Come Eating, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Karasuno, M/M, Smut, kind of, terrible band names, we'll see, will there be more smut??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-10 09:40:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5580679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kvareta/pseuds/kvareta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi is the guitarist for the band "Flightless Crows". In trying to find a bassist for his band, he meets a wayward musician that he develops feelings for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bassist

**Author's Note:**

> Essentially this is a shitty band AU. Eventually it will be a Daisuga fic, just hang in there until I get to it!

Daichi followed Tanaka into the dingy arcade he often visited. Daichi didn’t take interest in games, but he needed to keep an eye on Tanaka to make sure he showed up to practice. He kept his guitar strapped to his back and his hands shoved in his pocket as they entered the arcade. Inside the poorly lit arcade a less than pleasant scent greeted them. Daichi wondered what possible enjoyment Tanaka found here.

“After this you promised you’re coming over to practice remember?” Daichi reminded him as Tanaka settled in front of his favorite machine.

“Yeah, yeah I’ll come with you! I don’t see why we need to practice though; it’s pointless without a bassist. It’s hard to keep time by myself!”

“We need to make sure we keep up on the material. And I’ll find a bass player soon; Noya said he knows a good one.”

Tanaka huffed at him in response, already too engrossed in his game to answer. Daichi sighed and settled on the bench in the corner he usually sat at. This was a regular occurrence. Daichi was always hounding Tanaka to come to practice. Somehow this meant he was always forced to follow him about his daily routine to make sure he did. For someone who claimed to be devoted to their band, he sure did try to evade practice a lot. He was right though. Group practice wasn’t nearly as effective without a full band. The group sounded fine together, and Asahi’s vocals were spectacular (despite Asahi’s insistence that his voice was nothing special). But without a bassist their group lacked proper rhythm. Tanaka tended to get ahead of himself with his drum solos when he wasn’t playing with a bassist.

Daichi took out his old Yamaha and tuned it. He knew it wasn’t an ideal instrument, but it got the job done. He also felt nostalgic since this was the guitar that he had learned to play on. Tanaka told him that he needed to give it up and pawn it off already but Daichi couldn’t bring himself to. He got into the habit of practicing in this arcade with Tanaka. Ever since high school he would come here when he had nothing better to do or he didn’t want to go home. Instead he would watch Tanaka rack up his score on whatever new game he found, and he’d play quietly on his own. This routine was comfortable. Despite Daichi's annoyance that Tanaka preferred coming here than going to practice, he enjoyed times like this. He could brainstorm new songs with little interruption. He was working on a song he had written with Asahi. It didn’t have a title yet and he was stuck on the lyrics.

“It would be nice to find a bassist that doesn’t suck at writing,” he thought.  
\---  
Suga woke with a start.

“Shit, what time is it?” he checked his alarm.

It was past noon. He was late. Hurriedly, he threw on a flannel and jeans and brushed his teeth. His hair was sticking up in all directions so he smoothed it down a bit before rushing out the door.

“Damn I hope they don’t get too upset.” He muttered as he waited anxiously for the bus.  
“Oikawa seems like a diva, I’d hate to get him worked up because of this.”

Twenty minutes later Suga arrived at the studio.

“Sorry I’m late!” he said cheerfully. “Overslept, my alarm never went off.”

Today he was working as a session musician for the group Comet Orchid. Personally, he thought their name was ridiculous. But Oikawa had thought of it and what he said went (apparently it was a flower with a symbolic meaning, Suga had never gotten the full meaning). Regardless of what he thought, it wasn’t his band, so it didn’t matter. Suga was just there to play the keyboard today. It was an interesting group. Oikawa had known Suga for a long time and had offered to let him join his band but he declined. He wasn’t interested in the group or their music. the music felt too avant-garde for his taste. But he did respect the experimentation.

“Ah, Mr. Refreshing finally decided to show up!” Oikawa announced while Suga hurried in and got situated at the keyboard. “It’s not like we agreed to meet at 11:30.”

Suga checked his watch. It was 12:45.

“Again I’m sorry,” Suga said.

He didn’t like the way their drummer glared at him. He had only met Oikawa and Iwaizumi before, the bass player and drummer must have been new.

“Kindaichi, Hanamaki, this is Sugawara, who we have been so graciously waiting for.” Oikawa introduced them briefly.

“You can just call me Suga!” Suga offered his hand, the drummer, Hanamaki, ignored him but Kindaichi politely shook it.

Oikawa crossed his arms and pouted exaggeratedly.

“We could have been done by now if you had gotten here on time,” Iwaizumi grumbled as they went over the song.

Suga just rolled his eyes and played a few scales to warm up. Despite the disapproval Suga got from the other band members, the session went well. As always, Oikawa’s vocals stunned him. This was the first time he’d heard Comet Orchid play together in person. None of the members were too impressive on their own, but Suga noticed that Oikawa really tied the group together. He was almost jealous of their talent. But Suga was content just working on recordings when they needed him. He didn’t need to be a in an experimental band. Oikawa was far too invasive; he oversaw every part of the process from warming up to playing to song writing. Suga disliked someone always looking over his shoulder as he worked.

“Thank you for helping us out!” Oikawa hummed as they packed up to leave. “Even though we had to wait sooo long!”

“Anytime,” Suga smiled. “I’d better get going though I don’t want to miss my bus. Let me know if you have any more projects you need my help on!”

“Sure,” Iwaizumi said, curt but appreciative.

“Thanks man, I’ll see you around.” Kindaichi waved as Suga said his goodbye.

Suga caught the next bus downtown just in time. He had a shift today his boss threatened to kill him if he was late. Ukai rarely followed through on his threats but Suga tried to be conscientious just in case. Even though it was a boring part time job Suga enjoyed working at the music shop. He’d always been a fan of music and while he loved playing, it didn’t pay the bills. So selling records and cassette tapes was his best option to stay close to music during the day.

“Afternoon,” Ukai muttered behind his magazine when Suga walked in.

“How’s it going?”

“Same old, Suga. I’ve got a pile of records in the back that some old lady dumped off today. Sort through them and put out any that are in decent shape.”

Suga nodded and went straight to work. Ukai wasn't too chatty, it was usually work right away when he got on. He didn’t mind though, it kept him busy until closing. The records he had to sort through didn’t have anything interesting. The records contained mostly easy listening with a couple of Christmas albums. Unfortunate really, Suga loved when he stumbled across something unique that someone dropped off. Once he’d found a Yardbirds bootleg that he had convinced Ukai to let him buy. Most of the time the used records brought in had nothing noteworthy though.

A customer came in and Suga went to help them. He smiled when he recognized the face.

“Asahi!” Suga called.

Asahi started for a moment but his face lit up when he saw Suga.

“Hey Suga!” Asahi said. “How have you been?”

“I’m fine! How’s the band? What’s the name again? Flightless Crows?”

“Yeah, Flightless Crows. It’s alright. We’re lacking a bass player right now. Actually we’ve got a practice soon. Apparently this guy our friend knows plays bass and we’re going to see how he works out today.”

“Well good luck!” Suga said. “I hope he’ll work out for you. Let me know if you guys ever have a show soon I’ll come watch!”

“Sure,” Asahi said as he nervously scratched his head. “Actually, um… You play bass don’t you Suga?”

“A little,” Suga laughed and patted Asahi’s shoulder making him jump. “But I hardly play enough to be in a band. Sorry Asahi.”

“Oh, right,” Asahi didn’t try to hide his disappointment.

Suga felt guilty. He’d been Asahi’s close friend for a long time but he didn’t think it would be fair to their group if a novice player joined. 

“Sorry man, I can help you out here though. What are you looking for?”  
\---  
“Any luck with your guy Asahi?” Tanaka asked when Asahi entered Daichi's apartment.

“No,” he said, hanging his head. “He says he doesn’t play enough bass. I know he works as a session musician though…”

“That’s alright!” Daichi smiled. “We still have Noya’s friend coming today. Noya said this guy is naturally talented, maybe he’ll work out!”

“Ever the optimist, Daichi,” Tanaka grinned as they settled to begin practice.

After some deliberation, they started the song that Daichi had worked on earlier. He'd managed to finish the lyrics in the arcade; they already had the music sorted out. Daichi strummed an intro, low and soft. After a moment Tanaka joined in with a light beat before picking up the pace. Until finally, Asahi’s voice purred the lyrics Daichi had written. 

“Sit back and revel in your pain  
Your face is pale, your eyes red  
You only thought this was a game  
A quick fix, a reeling dream”

They ended their song and Asahi sighed.

“What’s wrong? That sounded great!” Daichi said. “Asahi, you’ve definitely improved since we first started practicing that one.”

“Yeah but, it’s so dark isn’t it?” Asahi looked positively hurt by the lyrics he had just voiced.

“Are you serious?” Tanaka cackled. “This is Daichi’s writing. Mr. Dark and Brooding over here.”

“I am not!”

“Your lyrics are!” Tanaka snickered. “Try writing something lighter for poor Asahi’s sake will you?”

“Whatever,” Daichi rolled his eyes.

He dished out his usual critique of their performance. They continued with practice for about twenty more minutes until a loud knocking at the door interrupted them.

“Hey! Daichi! Let me in!” Nishinoya’s muffled voice shouted. “It’s me! Noya! I brought Kageyama with me!!”

“Asahi would you let him in?” Daichi asked.

Asahi opened the door and let their short friend in. A lanky, dark haired kid followed him. He looked completely unenthused about being there.

“Asahi, Tanaka, Daichi, this is Kageyama, the guy I was telling you about!”

“Nice to meet you!” Daichi offered his hand and Kageyama shook it.

Asahi politely shook his hand as well and Tanaka nodded in greeting.

“Wait a minute, how old is this kid?” Tanaka asked after sizing him up. 

“Nineteen,” Kageyama replied. “Too young for you or something?”

“I guess that’s fine.” Tanaka put his hands on his hips and puffed up his chest. “But don’t think I’m going to be picking up the slack of some teenager!”

“Oh shut up Tanaka, you’re only twenty,” Daichi scoffed.

Tanaka deflated a little and glared at Daichi dejectedly. 

“I’m not a teenager though…” He muttered to himself behind his drum set.

“Is this guy your singer?” Kageyama asked, incredulous that the nervous Asahi would be a decent frontman.

“That’s right!” Noya shouted and put an arm around Asahi. “Wait until you hear him! One of the best vocalists you’ll see Kageyama! Don’t you doubt it!!”

“Ah no I’m not really...” Asahi blushed and stammered trying to downplay Noya’s compliment as Noya grinned brightly.

“Of course you are Asahi,” Daichi assured him. “Alright let’s get started. I’d like to see what you can do Kageyama.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and please leave kudos and comments below!! Criticism is welcome and encouraged (I need lots of writing help lol). Yes this is a band AU but I'm trying not to get into the music writing too much because that would be way too much explaining and I struggle with my writing as it is haha. Hopefully everything makes sense and flows well despite that!  
> Also thank you sooooo much to the lovely [pixieyvi](http://pixieyvi.tumblr.com/) for being my beta for this fic! You are wonderful <3  
> Check me out on [tumblr](http://erueyebrows.tumblr.com/) as well guys!


	2. Strings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga agrees to a practice session with Flightless Crows and Daichi falls hard.

As expected, Kageyama was phenomenal. Much to Daichi’s surprise and delight, Kageyama agreed to come back to more practices. Tanaka wanted him in the band, Asahi seemed a bit unsure, Daichi sensed that Kageyama’s brooding attitude made him nervous. Daichi wanted him as well. He played fast but accurate, he might even be more advanced at his instrument than the rest of the band. 

“There is another group that I’m interested in joining,” Kageyama said when Daichi asked him to join. “But I’ll let you know in a week or so what my decision is.”

“Alright, thanks. We’ll see you at practice in a day right?”

Kageyama nodded and waved his goodbye as he left the apartment. 

“I’m not sure Daichi, what if he doesn’t want to join?” Asahi asked. 

“We’ll just find someone else then,” Daichi said optimistically. “I have a good feeling about this kid though.”

\--- 

Suga plugged in his bass and sat down to practice. His visit with Asahi yesterday had gotten him thinking about his bass playing. Suga was proficient at the piano/keyboard, he still had a long way to go until he could say the same about the bass. Stringed instruments were frustrating. He’d given up guitar a long time ago. He could play enough to get by when necessary but it wasn’t an instrument that interested him. He appreciated the bass though. It was a simple instrument but also crucial to most group compositions. Suga had always possessed decent rhythm and playing the bass came somewhat naturally. 

_That’s not entirely true._ Suga thought. _If I don’t practice several times a week I lose a lot of muscle memory._

Maybe it wasn’t as natural as playing a keyboard was, but Suga still liked the instrument. He warmed up with a few scales. It always hurt his fingers to press the thick strings to the frets when he first started. Besides scales, his practice consisted of playing along to popular songs or plucking away to an old tabs book. Suga always played bass with a pick. A lot of bassists he knew preferred using their fingers to strum, but Suga found he could get a crisp, louder sound with a pick. 

Today for whatever reason, his fingers were not cooperating. He didn’t feel focused on his playing. His thoughts kept drifting, and he kept getting caught up in a riff he couldn’t play quick enough. It was irritating. He stopped playing to adjust the tuning when the phone rang. Annoyed by the interruption, he didn’t bother picking up; he let the machine get it. 

“Hey Suga, its Asahi. Sorry to bother you, I thought you would be home. Um, well I guess I should just call later. I’m just calling because Daichi, from Flightless Crows you know, called for practice today but we don’t have anyone to play bass right now. Tomorrow we’ll be fine. It would be helpful if you could just stop by today, even for a little, you could just run through a few songs with us, they’re simple so I think you would be okay. Well yeah, anyway, I’ll just call back later…”

As Suga listened to Asahi’s rambling with amusement, the string on the peg he was turning snapped. 

“Fuck,” Suga mumbled. 

He took the string off and examined his instrument. It probably was time he changed the strings but it was such a pain. Not to mention his bank account seemed determined to stay in the single digits permanently… 

He picked up the phone hurriedly and dialed Asahi.

“Hi Asahi! Sorry I just missed your call.”

“Oh, Suga! Thanks for calling back I didn’t expect you to. Can you make it today?”

“I’ll tell you what,” Suga said with a grin. “Normally, I’d say no. But if you agree to buy me new strings I’ll help you out.”

“No problem!” 

Suga could practically hear Asahi’s surprise. 

“Great, meet me at Takeda’s in fifteen.”

Suga only felt a little scummy taking advantage of Asahi’s situation for his own gain, but he could make it up to his friend another time. He knew he wouldn’t mind. A couple hours of practicing on an instrument he wasn’t comfortable with was no problem for Suga if it meant free strings.

He packed up his things and headed out to the bus stop to wait. It was only September but he already felt a slight chill in the air. Before Suga started regretting not taking a jacket the bus arrived and he was on his way to Takeda’s Music Store. 

“Nice job Asahi,” Daichi patted his friend on the shoulder once he hung up with Suga. “What made him change his mind?”

“He said he would come if I bought him strings, we’re meeting at Takeda’s shop.”

“Let’s get going then!” Daichi rushed out the door and Asahi hurried after him.

Daichi had a gut feeling they should have a second choice for a bass player. He hadn’t heard from Kageyama yet, but he wanted to lay some groundwork in convincing Asahi’s friend to join just in case. Asahi would have been fine just leaving Suga out of it, but Daichi convinced him otherwise. He definitely owed Asahi for this one.

When they got to the shop a silver haired figure was already waiting outside. He had an instrument strapped to his back and his hands shoved in his pockets. Hair hung in his face as he looked at the ground. Daichi’s coughed slightly and nudged Asahi when they got out of the car.

“What?” Asahi asked.

“Shit Asahi, you didn’t tell me he was hot.”

Asahi spluttered for a moment at Daichi's comment while Suga noticed their arrival. 

“Asahi,” Suga grinned. “Ah, is this Daichi?”

“Yeah, Daichi this is Suga.”

“Nice to meet you,” Suga held out his hand with a dazzling smile, Daichi’s face grew hotter and he hoped that there wasn’t any redness showing.

“Nice to meet you,” he mumbled, shaking Suga’s hand, his fingers were freezing.

“Let’s get inside,” Suga suggested. “It’s getting cold out.”

Daichi shook off his daze and Asahi shot him a questioning look as they walked inside. 

\---

Daichi kept stealing glances of Suga during their practice. He had a partial excuse because he wanted to see his playing, but even then he felt kind of creepy always looking over. Suga was… pretty, for lack of a better word. His hair was light and messy, it stuck up in odd angles but Suga pulled it off. His eyes were soft and brown, and his face often stretched into that charming smile. His playing wasn’t bad either. He told them he could play basic songs and he did just fine. It was apparent that there wasn’t much natural talent there but he knew how to play. They sounded great all together. Maybe he was a bit slower and more precise in his playing than Kageyama, but Daichi didn’t understand Suga’s hesitation about his playing. 

“Suga, Asahi told me you work as a session musician right?” Daichi asked at the end of their set. 

“That’s right,” he replied. “It’s a pretty good gig when I can get one.”

“If you’ll play for sessions why not join a band?”

“Nice try Daichi,” Suga grinned. “But I usually play keyboard, I only picked up bass about six months ago. Plus I thought this was only for practice?”

Suga saw right through him.

“It was…” Daichi trailed off. “We might have a bassist lined up, but it’s not a sure thing yet.”

“So you’re trying to keep your options open?”

Suga smirked at Daichi’s blush.

“I suppose,” he muttered. “Didn’t you come just so you could get free strings?”

Tanaka burst out a harsh laugh at their awkward exchange.

“I like this guy Asahi,” he said. “I’m going to my buddy Noya’s for drinks after this; do you want to come Suga?”

“Ah, no thanks,” Suga said, already packing up his bass. “I’ve got to work in the morning. This was fun though, thanks for the strings Asahi.”

“Do you need a ride?” Daichi offered, hoping for a yes. 

Asahi gave Daichi another odd look he tried to ignore. 

“I would actually,” Suga said, surprised but grateful for Daichi’s offer. 

He hadn’t been looking forward to shivering out waiting for the bus as the temperature continued to drop. Daichi grabbed his keys a little too eagerly. 

“Uh, you guys can stay if you want,” he said to Asahi and Tanaka. “Just lock up once you leave.”

“Go it.” Tanaka said even though he was already halfway out the door himself.

“Sure,” Asahi nodded. “Thanks for coming Suga, sorry I sprung this on you last minute…”

Suga waved his hand to brush it off.

“It’s no problem,” he waved goodbye to the both of them and left with Daichi.

Daichi felt strangely shy now he was alone with Suga. They walked to his car in silence. Suga seemed content with the quiet though. 

“So…” Daichi didn’t know what to say now, he only knew a small bit about Suga from what Asahi had mentioned. “Where do you work?”

“At a record store! Sakanoshita.” Suga leaned comfortably in the passenger seat, fumbling with the pick he’d been using during practice. “What do you do? Besides trying to convince unsuspecting musicians to join your band I mean.”

Daichi looked at Suga who was grinning at him mischievously. He was biting on the pick now and Daichi tried not to stare too long at his lips.

“Um, I work at a movie theater too,” he said, then cleared his throat. “Have you seen any good movies lately?”

Why did he say that…

“Hmm, not really,” Suga laughed a little and if Daichi hadn’t been blushing before he definitely was now. “Are there any you’d suggest?”

“Well, ‘Rush Hour’ is coming out this weekend, I might see that. I’m sure I’ll get sick of it by the time it’s done running though.”

“Do you even actually sit down to watch movies? I’d be tired of movie theaters if I worked at one.”

“Sometimes,” Daichi smiled, feeling more at ease with their conversation. “That’s true though, I try to avoid the theater as much as possible if I’m not working.”

“I wish I wasn’t always drawn back to my work outside of my shifts,” Suga said. “Somehow I find myself at the store even on my days off. I spend all my money on records there, that's probably why I'm always broke.”

“How long have you been working there?” 

Daichi wanted to know more about him. What were his interests? How did he get into music? Where did he go to high school? There was so much he was brimming to ask.

“I guess I started working at Sakanoshita after I graduated high school, so a little over three years now. What about you? Oh and turn left up here.”

“I’ve only been at the theater since June.” He replied, following Suga’s instructions absentmindedly. 

Their conversation continued for the last five minutes it took to get to Suga’s apartment. It went by too quickly for Daichi. Suga’s voice mesmerized him and he loved the soft sound of his laugh. He discovered that Suga learned classical piano as a kid, he disliked country music but had a thing for 80s pop, and he lived alone with a pet goldfish because he was allergic to cats and dogs. Fuck, Daichi was in deep, he never wanted to car ride to end. But eventually he pulled up in front of the building and Suga got out.

“Thanks for the ride, Daichi,” he said with that glorious smile of his. “I definitely owe you. I’m sure I’ll see you around!”

“Yeah man, see ya,” Daichi mumbled, biting his lip to stop himself from asking Suga out or saying something else embarrassing. 

Instead he watched Suga skip up the steps to his apartment. He waved to Daichi briefly before disappearing behind the door. Screw trying to convince him to join their band, all Daichi wanted now was to convince Suga to see him again. He definitely had to ask Asahi for his number.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao the summary is so dumb I'm sorry but Daichi is honestly a sappy dork and I have a lot of emotions about possible unrequited feelings between these two....  
> SORRY I took so long to update, I'm still not sure where this is going but it will probably be short. I tried adding in the movie thing so you could tell what year it is and some things didn't flow how I wanted but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ I'll try to update more frequently from now on! Comments and kudos are more than welcome guys!!  
> And I want to again thank [Mon](http://pixieyvi.tumblr.com/) for being my beta!! She also drew [this](http://pixieyvi.tumblr.com/post/136411464362/little-90s-grunge-band-au-daisuga-piece-based) amazing fan art!!!! Holy shit I'm dying because her art is so beautiful, go check it out guys. And it would be cool if you checked out my [tumblr](http://erueyebrows.tumblr.com/) as well.  
> Thanks for reading and let me know what you think!


	3. Oreos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi and Suga go on their dumb, cheesy first date.

Suga hummed along to the tune playing over the speakers at work as he dusted. He reflected on yesterday. He enjoyed playing with Flightless Crows. He wasn’t surprised about that, he always enjoyed playing music; that evening just ended up much more pleasant than he expected. He enjoyed seeing Asahi sing. They had been friends for a while but Suga had never gotten to see Asahi’s talent firsthand. Now that he had he was impressed. The other members were interesting as well. Tanaka had this entertaining “tough guy” façade that Suga didn’t buy at all. And Daichi was… different than he expected. From the little he had heard from Asahi, he imagined Daichi to be this gifted player who had an authoritative reign over the band. Instead, though he was undoubtedly talented, he seemed more of a dependable player than a showy, over-talented performer. He was strict with the group but not overbearing. Suga really liked that steady guitarist he had met last night.

Suga’s shift dragged on today. Only a few hours into it and he was itching to hurry home. Why did Ukai subject him to shifts like this, he could handle the store on slow days on his own. He needed the money though, so he supposed he shouldn’t complain.

The little fluorescent numbers on the digital clock behind the counter finally clicked to 4:30 and Suga was off. He wished Ukai a good night and ducked out of the store before his boss could object. He caught his bus just in time. Suga played a song from practice through his mind as he reached his apartment. Once inside he noticed the light on his answering machine flashed at him, so he pressed play, wondering who would have called.

“Hi Suga, it’s Daichi.”

That was certainly a surprise. Suga knew Daichi was persistent, but he hadn’t expected a phone call the very next day.

“I got your number from Asahi, sorry about that. If you could call me back I’d like to talk. I know you’re at work but I’ll be here tonight so feel free to call anytime. My number is--”

Suga jotted down the number.

 _Definitely persistent._ He thought. _I probably shouldn’t have agreed to a practice at all now he won’t stop pestering me about it._

He dialed Daichi’s number, figuring he might as well get the conversation over with.

“Hello?” Daichi answered.

“Hi Daichi its Suga! You called earlier?”

“Oh h-hey!” Daichi sounded flustered and Suga heard movement like he was rushing to a different room.

“Bad time?” Suga asked when something crashed and Daichi cursed.

“Ah, no it’s fine! Sorry I just had to move, Tanaka is over right now and he always tries to eavesdrop on my conversations.”

“Alright,” Suga laughed, hearing yelling in the background and more rustling.

“Sorry, um well, how was work?”

“It was fine,” Suga replied, not crazy about small talk. “How was your day?”

“Good, good. We had practice earlier with the other bassist I told you about.”

“Is he joining you guys?”

“It’s still a possibility.” Daichi sounded unsure. “He hasn’t given us a definite answer though.”

“That’s frustrating. Sorry he’s pulling you guys along like that.”

“Oh he’s not. I think he’s honestly conflicted about what he wants. There’s another group that wants him too.”

“I see. So did you call to try and convince me to join again?” Suga got right to the point.

“Um, no actually,” Daichi stated. “I wanted to see uh, if you were free this weekend…”

“Well I don’t work Saturday, why do you ask?”

Suga was legitimately confused now. He’d just assumed that Daichi was still trying to convince him to join Flightless Crows.

“Well,” Daichi exhaled before asking what he ultimately called for. “Do you want to see a movie with me?”

“Are you… Asking me on a date?” Suga didn’t even try to hide his surprise.

“Maybe…” Daichi ventured, more hesitant than before.

“Oh really,” Suga’s mouth curved into an amused smile. “All this time I thought you were only interested in me as a bassist.”

“At first I was,” Daichi muttered.

Suga laughed out loud, he could just picture the pout on Daichi’s face right now. This whole thing was… Kind of cute.

“Well what do you say then?” the uncertainty still hadn’t left Daichi’s voice.

“I’d love to Daichi,” Suga was beaming now.

Daichi exhaled with relief.

“How did you convince Asahi to give you my number?” Suga asked. “I don’t picture him agreeing to help you ask me out.”

“I might have lied to him a little,” Daichi was chuckling himself now. “He thinks I’m still trying to get you to join Flightless Crows.”

“Poor Asahi,” Suga sighed. “You’re obviously an awful friend Daichi.”

“You’re sure one to talk,” Daichi retorted. “You only came to practice so he would buy you strings!”

“I suppose that’s true. Don’t act like you weren’t glad I came though.”

“You’re right.” Daichi smiled.

Suga heard a shout from the other line.

“Ah, I’d better get going, I’ll see you Saturday then? I can pick you up around 1.”

“Sure thing,” Suga agreed. “See you, Daichi.”

“Yeah, I’ll see you on Saturday.”

Daichi hung up and Suga smiled once again to himself as he set down the phone.  
\---  
Daichi knocked on Suga’s apartment door, his nerves on edge. He was still shocked that Suga had agreed his sudden, half-assed date idea. Thrilled yes, but shocked. He smoothed his hair a little and waited. He might have arrived too early; it wasn’t even 1:00 yet.

The door swung open and Suga hurried out, hastily putting on a jacket.

“Hey Daichi,” he said with one of his brilliant smiles. “Sorry, I was practicing and the time got away from me, then I couldn’t find my jacket--”

He stopped short when he noticed Daichi staring and tilted his head inquisitively. Suga probably hadn’t noticed all of Daichi’s staring during their last encounter.

“Hi,” Daichi cleared his throat. “Uh, sorry. You’re fine though! I got here early.”

“Let’s go then.” Suga hopped past Daichi and down the steps, Daichi followed.

“Are we going to the theater you work at?” Suga asked.

“Yeah, sorry about that.” Daichi laughed. “Employee discount though, you know.”

Suga nodded and settled in the passenger seat again. Comfortable, like he belonged there. He seemed cheerful today. He sat up attentively and switched through the radio.  
Settling when a Pearl Jam song came on. He hummed along but said little. Daichi stole glances when he wasn’t watching the road.

Daichi swallowed, nervous as he searched for something to say. Suga appeared content with the quiet though.

“You seem excited,” Daichi commented after a long silence.

“I am,” Suga grinned, the corners of his eyes crinkling. “I don’t see movies often. And it’s not often that I go on unexpected dates with handsome guitar players.”

Daichi’s face reddened and Suga giggled a little at his embarrassment.

“What movie are we seeing again?”

“Rush Hour! Sorry, I thought I told you that.” Daichi honestly didn’t remember much of their phone call when he asked Suga out. He’d been too flustered and Tanaka kept shouting and acting suspicious of Daichi’s secret conversation. Well, it wasn’t secret, he just told no one about it…

The theater was busy but Daichi and Suga managed to find parking and buy their tickets easily enough. Suga wouldn’t let Daichi pay for his even though he tried.

“Buy me some Red Vines and we’ll call it good.” Suga offered with a smile.

They settled in their seats in time for the previews. During the whole movie Daichi kept peering over at Suga. He seemed to be enjoying himself. It was adorable how often he laughed, even when something that wasn’t particularly funny happened. And Daichi noticed that he ate the _entire_ pack of Red Vines. Daichi would feel sick if he ate that much sugar. He wondered what they should do after the movie.

 _Shit._ He thought. _This was a terrible idea. Why did I decide on a movie for a first date, what do we do afterward? We’ve barely gotten to talk at all isn’t that the point of a first date. This is lame, it’s a lame idea. Why did I think-_

“Hey,” Suga whispered, breaking his train of thought. “Pay attention Daichi, you’re missing the whole movie!”

Daichi sighed, suddenly calmer. How old was he anyway? Over-analyzing a date like that. It’s just a movie and Suga was having a good time. No need to worry.  
\---  
“That was fun Daichi, thanks for taking me.” Suga said as they left the theater.

“It was pretty ridiculous,” Daichi commented. “I’m glad you enjoyed it though. I’m always down to see any movie with Jackie Chan in it.”

“You like his movies?” Suga asked.

“A bit,” Daichi grinned. “I have a decent collection.”

“Maybe we’ll have to watch one sometime,” Suga suggested.

Daichi’s stomach fluttered a little. So Suga really was enjoying himself if he wanted to see him again. Daichi hadn’t even watched the movie much. He’d been busy observing Suga. He loved his laugh and Suga laughed often. When he wasn’t watching Suga he was busy trying not to worry about the rest of the evening. The movie went well but Daichi knew he would screw up everything afterward. They chatted casually about the movie on the way to his car.

“So, am I taking you back to your place?” Daichi asked, hopeful that Suga might suggest they get a meal or something to spend more time together.

“Sure, that sounds great.” Suga answered.

Disappointed, Daichi drove Suga back to his apartment. He shouldn’t be disappointed, Suga obviously wanted to see him again. But Daichi didn’t want their afternoon to end so soon. They arrived at Suga’s place sooner than Daichi would have liked. If only he’d hit more red lights on the drive over…

“Um,” Suga said. “Are you hungry or anything? You can come in if you want.”

Suga sounded confident, but he fidgeted with his seatbelt and avoided Daichi’s eyes while they sat in the parking lot outside his apartment. The hint of shyness was surprising from Suga.

“Y-yeah!” Daichi stammered. “I’d love to!”

“Okay, come on!” he beamed. “I’ll see what I have.”

Daichi shut off and locked his car and followed Suga inside his apartment. It was small and even with the lights on shadows filled the room. A pile of papers and magazines towered on the coffee table and there was a small fishbowl on the bookshelf in the corner. A kitchen next to the living room appeared lightly cluttered but still sparse much like the rest of the room.

“Sorry I’m not the neatest person…” Suga trailed off as he wandered into the kitchen.

Daichi followed and watched in amusement as Suga opened his cupboards and fridge and frowned. He closed them and opened them a few times as if more food would appear after shutting the door.

“Shit,” Suga muttered. “Sorry, I’m bad at this. Usually it’s just me here.”

He chuckled and continued to rummage through his kitchen. Daichi joined him.

“Jeez Suga, don’t you have any real food?”

All he saw in the cupboard was a package of Oreos, a jar of trail mix, various spices and seasonings, and a few boxes of cereal. His fridge wasn’t much better. Little else besides milk, eggs, and what looked like a half-eaten slice of pie resided in the fridge. There were various other food items throughout his kitchen. Well, not actual food, just an abundance of sweets.

“Do you live off of sugar?” Daichi asked in disbelief.

“Kind of,” Suga laughed and took out the package of Oreos and milk. “Usually I’m not home so I don’t keep much food here. Do you want me to make coffee?”

“I don’t like coffee, sorry,” Daichi replied and followed Suga to sit at the tiny kitchen table.

“Suit yourself,” he said and made a pot for himself.

“If you weren’t prepared why did you ask me in?” Daichi asked teasingly.

“Maybe I didn’t want to say goodbye yet!” Suga didn’t miss a beat.

Daichi reddened at the honesty and ignored Suga’s comment as he bit into a cookie.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa.” Suga said, putting up a hand as if to stop Daichi. “What are you doing?”

“Eating an Oreo?” Daichi wondered what sort of blunder he must have committed.

“You’re doing it wrong!” Suga scoffed as he mixed spoonful after spoonful of sugar into his coffee.

“There’s no right way to eat an Oreo!” Daichi snorted and continued munching the cookie.

“Okay well you eat Oreos like a heathen! You’re supposed to lick the filling out first!”

“Whatever!” Daichi laughed and took another cookie, biting into it in an exaggerated gesture.

Suga sat across from him and shook his head as if disgusted.

“I’m not sure I can keep seeing you Daichi. If you eat Oreos wrong who knows what else you’ll do.”

He opened a sandwich cookie and playfully licked the cream out. Licking it a bit too slowly on purpose. Daichi just watched as Suga smirked and dunked the cookie pieces into the milk.

“That’s the correct way Daichi.” He smiled. “Get it right next time.”

“I might try,” he chuckled. “Just for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god. Ok. This is so cheesy but, that's Daisuga to me??? Idk I always picture them as a super typically cheesy and romantic couple. I hope you guys enjoy!! Also I'm SO SORRY. That I take so long to update! This chapter was better though it's only been two weeks instead of a month so at this rate I should have the next chapter done in a week ;)  
> Anyway, it's unbeta'd today! I did try to spend more time editing though, let me know if you have any suggestions! Comments and kudos are ALWAYS welcome omg you have no idea how much they make my day.  
> Also, my lovely friend [Mon](http://pixieyvi.tumblr.com/) decided to do MORE FANART!! And it's glorious, please [check it out](http://pixieyvi.tumblr.com/post/138513428347/naming-this-one-daichi-please-keep-your-eyes-on) (also it's unbeta'd because Mon is a busy person and I didn't want to bother her this week haha).  
> Please check out my [tumblr](http://erueyebrows.tumblr.com/) as well! I'd love to talk to you about more Haikyuu garbage. Thank you for reading!


	4. As a Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flightless Crows gets to play a gig and they're still looking for a steady bassist.

A harsh pounding jerked Daichi from his sleep. What time was it? Who the hell was knocking on his door? He checked the clock. It was almost 1:30 in the morning. Whoever was knocking better have a damn good reason for waking him up.

“Coming!” Daichi barked as he stumbled out of his bedroom.

“Daichi!!! Daaiiiichi!” A muffled voice called, the banging continued.

At this point he wouldn’t be surprised if his neighbors woke up.

“What?” Daichi growled as he threw opened the door. 

A bouncing Nishinoya stood in front of him, arm midair as he prepared to pound his fist on the door again. 

“Hey sleepyhead!” he chided and slipped past Daichi without being invited in. “Great news!”

“What is so great you had to tell me at one in the morning?”

Daichi’s temper flared, and he felt ready to light into Nishinoya right now. Did he seriously think this was okay?

“I got Flightless Crows a gig!”

Nishinoya beamed and flopped on Daichi’s couch as if he belonged there.

“A gig? What, like at an actual venue?”

“Yeah!” he exclaimed. “Tanaka and I caught a show at Shimada Live House and I got talking to the owner, he said they had a spot open in their show Friday night!”

“Wow, Noya… Thank you,” Daichi had to collect his thoughts, still angry but his anger subsided somewhat with the news. “That’s perfect! We’ve only played one live show before, we need this!”

Nishinoya nodded and crossed his arms smugly.

“I’m the best, I know!” he smirked.

Daichi cuffed his head as he slouched next to him.

“Hey! Wh-”

“You still could have waited till morning to tell me.” Daichi grinned affectionately as Nishinoya rubbed his head with a pout. “But thank you.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Nishinoya grumbled.

A real show. They were playing a real show. Finally, things might come together for Flightless Crows. There was still one glaring problem though…  
\---  
Suga sighed as he unlocked his apartment. He threw his groceries on the table and didn’t bother putting them away yet. He was exhausted. After an oddly busy day at work he had another session with Comet Orchid. That he showed up late for. Again. Oikawa was less lenient this time and chewed him out, saying something about how Suga’s charm and cute smile wouldn’t always get him out of trouble. He realized that and felt guilty. Suga needed to make it up to them, not only because if he stopped getting to play sessions with them he would lose money, but also because Suga had no right to let his own faults affect other people’s work.

Only three days had passed since his date with Daichi. He kept thinking about it and wondering if Daichi was too. The night ended well. They teased each other more and talked as the evening drew to a close. Daichi said he should get going and as Suga saw him out he hesitated, dragging his feet a little.

“Um,” he mumbled, looking at the ground. “Goodnight, Suga.”

He pressed a light kiss on Suga’s cheek and darted out the door, probably too embarrassed to see Suga’s reaction. Suga’s cheek burned where Daichi kissed him and he swore he couldn’t stop grinning like an idiot all the next day. Sawamura Daichi was too much.

Suga brought his mind back to the present and groaned. Tomorrow would be another day like today and he didn't anticipate it. At least he had Friday off and no sessions to attend. One more day and he could relax. He made himself useful after about fifteen minutes of sitting on the couch, whining to himself because he wanted to stay there. But he needed to get his eggs in the fridge and the apartment was a mess. As he unpacked his groceries he thought about what to do if Daichi came over again. It had been outright humiliating for Suga to have no food at his place when he invited Daichi in the other night. He cursed his absentmindedness.

All this thought about Daichi gave Suga the urge to call him. He wondered how he was doing. Plus talking to an adorable guitarist might be the pick me up after a long day that Suga needed. Before he had time to talk himself out of it Suga picked up the phone and dialed Daichi’s number.

“Hello?” Daichi’s voice was a welcome sound.

“Hey Daichi!” Suga said, smiling already. “You didn’t forget about me did you?”

“Suga!” Daichi’s voice brightened. “I was just thinking about calling you actually. What’s up?”

“Sure you were,” Suga teased. “I guess it’s been a long day. I hoped Mr. Guitarist could cheer me up.”

Suga already felt much better. He’d only met Daichi on two occasions but conversation flowed so naturally with him.

“What happened?”

Their conversation didn’t really go anywhere. Suga just wanted someone to talk to and Daichi was more than happy to oblige. Daichi’s rich voice soothed Suga and he wished he could listen to it all the time.

“Hey, are you free Friday night?” Daichi suddenly inquired.

“I should be,” Suga replied. “Why?”

“Flightless Crows has a gig! It would be nice if you came to watch.”

Suga heard the hope in Daichi’s voice and could picture his face right now. He was probably trying to play it cool while hoping Suga would say yes. Suga giggled a little at the image.

“I’d love to Daichi,” he said warmly, and Daichi sighed with relief.

“Perfect. It’s at Shimada the show starts at 7:00.”

“You have a bassist and everything?” Daichi had yet to tell Suga about their member situation.

“Kageyama agreed to play this gig, lucky for us.”

“So he’s joining the band?” Suga was delighted at the good news.

“It looks like it!” Daichi smiled.

“That’s wonderful Daichi. I’m happy it’s coming together for you.”

Their conversation ended with a promise to see the other Friday evening, and Suga’s mood completely turned around. He fell asleep looking forward to seeing Daichi in a day’s time.  
\---  
“What the fuck do you mean he’s not coming?” Daichi cried, trying to control his voice but failing. 

“Exactly what I fucking said Daichi!” Tanaka growled, ignited by Daichi’s anger. “He called and said he’s not coming, that’s all I know.”

“Jesus Christ,” Daichi ran his hands through his hair in frustration and paced the floor.

They sat in the grubby backstage area at the live house. Their lineup started any minute and Kageyama was apparently not coming.

“What the hell are we supposed to do now?” Tanaka asked Daichi, as if he had the answer.

“How the fuck do I know, Tanaka?” Daichi tried not to shout but his anger got the best of him.

Tanaka strode toward Daichi and shoved an intimidating fist in his face. “Don’t fucking turn on me bec-”

“Hey!” Asahi squeaked from behind them where he stood, wringing his hands, desperately trying to get a hold of the situation before it could escalate further. “Guys don’t fight okay? We’ll figure something out.”

“You’re right, I’m sorry. This is just bullshit.” Daichi sighed and took a step back from Tanaka.

Tanaka nodded in agreement and Asahi exhaled, relieved that his friends weren’t at each other’s throats any longer.

This was exactly what they needed. Daichi groaned, beyond frustrated. Their first real show in ages and their bassist fell through. Of course. After Nishinoya had set this up and Suga came to watch. Wait. Suga was there. Daichi gasped when he remembered that their once stand-in bassist was at the venue as they spoke.

“I can fix this, guys!” Daichi exclaimed. “Hold on.”

He darted past a confused Tanaka and Asahi and to the floor where a crowd gathered. He skimmed the crowd, desperate that Suga had shown up early. Just as his heart began to sink, he noticed a familiar grey head of hair bobbing in the crowd.

“Suga!” Daichi called and rushed toward him.  
\---  
“Daichi?” Suga turned in surprise; he’d expected to see Daichi tonight, just not in the crowd moments before the show started. “Hey, shouldn’t you be practicing right n-”

Daichi cut him off and grabbed his hand, pulling him along toward the stage.

“I need your help Suga, sorry!” Daichi explained. “Kageyama bailed on us and we’re gonna be up soon. We only have three songs to play in our set, one is a cover it should be easy, the other two you practiced with us before.”

“Wait, Daichi I can’t-” Suga spluttered as he allowed Daichi to drag him back to where his band still waited.

“Please?” Daichi stopped now, placing his hands on Suga’s shoulders. “I’ll owe you. Big time. I’ll buy all the Oreos you want or whatever, but we really need this Suga.”

Suga stammered for a moment, unsure what to say when Daichi’s eyes locked on his, earnest and pleading with him.

“Sugawara!” Tanaka cried when he saw them, giving Suga a hearty slap on the back. “You’re a lifesaver!”

“Uh, right,” Suga said, he still hadn’t fully agreed to play with them.

Daichi still held Suga’s gaze and his grip on Suga’s shoulders began to hurt.

“Okay,” he resigned, shrugging off Daichi’s hands. “Just this once I’ll help you.”

“Yeah!” Tanaka shouted, pumping his fist in the air. Asahi beamed as well and thanked Suga.

“Thank you so much!” Daichi said, relief washing over his face.

“I don’t have my bass though,” Suga stated, unsure how this would turn out with an inexperienced player who didn’t even have his instrument.

“Um, I think I saw one backstage earlier, hold on,” Asahi turned down the hall in search of the instrument.

“Great. You don’t have much time to warm up, but you’ll be fine.” Daichi said. “You already know the songs.”

Suga swallowed and nodded, still doubtful of his ability. Asahi returned holding a dusty old bass guitar. It would have to do. Suga tuned it and ran through a few scales and a measure or two of the songs he would play before Flightless Crows was called on stage.

The venue was tiny, nothing to get excited about. But it was a start. Suga’s anxiety subsided somewhat when he got on stage and plugged in his instrument, taking his place next to Tanaka’s drum set. He was grateful that the stage lights shone enough so he couldn’t see the faces in the audience. Except for the excited charge in the air, it felt like a practice session. Suga could do this. He glanced over to Daichi for reassurance as the band was introduced and uneven applause welcomed them. Daichi smiled and gave him a thumbs up.

 _Lame._ Suga thought as a grin crept on his face. _You look so lame doing that Daichi._

Daichi’s sad, endearing gesture did encourage Suga. Suga took a deep breath and closed his eyes, listening as their first song started with a steady beat from Tanaka. He nearly missed his cue to start, he was focusing too hard and his fingers stumbled over each other. But after a few measures he was fine. He powered through the first song, eventually getting the guts to look up and around him. Asahi’s stage presence was phenomenal. It was like he transformed into a different person as he belted lyrics into the microphone. Daichi also got into his role, maneuvering the stage with confidence and ease, strumming and plucking out solos with a mischievous smirk on his face. Tanaka’s drumming was a force to be reckoned with. The kick pedal resonated through the stage and he slammed through technical riffs with a deadly precision. They were amazing. And Suga was a part of it.

Suga survived the first song. The second he muddled through, Daichi had decided to cover ‘Come As You Are’ by Nirvana and Suga had to go off what he learned by ear. Luckily, the bass was simple. At the final tune, Suga’s nerves lessened, and he played with confidence. At the end of the set they took a bow and Daichi thanked the crowd before hurrying offstage to let the next group on.

“Helllll yeah!!” Tanaka shouted, throwing a drumstick in the air and catching it, earning a loud hush from the stagehand. He continued, softer. “That was awesome! Suga you really came through for us.”

“You definitely did!” Asahi grinned, patting Suga on the shoulder.

He rubbed his head sheepishly. “Aw, thanks but it wasn’t anything special…”

“Of course it was.” Daichi beamed, his eyes dark and intense; everything about him was overflowing with confidence from after-show adrenaline. “We would have been screwed without you.”

Suga tried not to stare at Daichi, his presence was overwhelming at the moment and well, very attractive if Suga was being honest. He felt the same, vibrant and full of energy, like he could take on anything. He continued to avoid Daichi’s gaze as the group made their way to the front of the house to catch the last acts.

“Drinks are on me!” Tanaka shouted and made a beeline for the bar.

“So what do you think Suga?” Daichi asked.

“About what?”

“Joining Flightless Crows!” Daichi stated like it was the most obvious explanation. “I can tell you enjoyed yourself, Suga you aren’t fooling anyone.”

Suga laughed in disbelief. “You’re still on that? You want it all don’t you Daichi? I thought you were just trying to get into my pants now.”

Tanaka returned right as the words left Suga’s mouth and Asahi spluttered like he was choking.

“D-Daichi I thoug-” he began.

“I KNEW IT!” Tanaka shouted, cutting off Asahi and receiving more shushes. He threw his head back and cackled. “You can’t hide your suspicious late-night phone calls from me!”

Daichi looked equal parts mortified and angered. “I wasn’t, I mean we weren’t-”

“It’s okay Daichi,” Tanaka put his arm around his stuttering friend. “You have my approval.”

“I don’t need your approval! I mean, no, we only went on one date and-”

“Shhh it’s okay Daichi,” Suga giggled as Daichi swatted at Tanaka.

“Wait, Daichi is that why you wanted Suga’s number?” Asahi asked.

“Um, yeah…” Daichi trailed off.

“You could have told me,” Asahi offered. “Suga’s my friend too.”

“I didn’t think you’d be keen on helping me ask him out though,” Daichi muttered.

Tanaka laughed even harder. “You’re ridiculous, you know that? Asahi’s just as concerned for your love life as any of us!”

Daichi blushed and Tanaka passed around their drinks, toasting their first live performance as the last band wrap up their set. Tanaka wandered off to find the singer from a girl band that had played.

“Daichi!” a voice called from across the room. “I saw your act! It was so rad man!”

Suga watched a short man with dark, spiked up hair approach. 

“Ah, Suga, this is my friend Nishinoya, he’s the one who got the spot for us in the show tonight.” Daichi introduced him.

“Sugawara Koushi,” Suga said, extending his hand with a warm smile. “Suga is fine though.”

“Nice to meet you, Suga!” Nishinoya shook his hand enthusiastically before turning to Daichi. “I thought Kageyama was playing with you now?”

“He called out last minute,” Daichi grimaced.

“Shit, no way?” Nishinoya let out a heavy sigh. “And you think you know a guy. Did he say why he bailed? I’ll strangle him for ditching you.”

“I don’t know the details, Tanaka talked to him,” Daichi gestured to where his friend was obviously getting rejected by a pretty dark-haired girl.

“I’ll ask him about it. What luck this guy was here though!” he motioned to Suga. “You were great up there!”

“Thank you,” Suga smiled, warmed by the genuine compliment. “I was just a stand-in though, I hardly play bass.”

“Well you should.” Nishinoya stated firmly. “Asahi! Come help me intimidate these jerks who tried to back out of a bet with me!”

Nishinoya dragged off a reluctant Asahi who muttered something about “not wanting to start anything” and Daichi and Suga were left alone in the thinning crowd.

Daichi sighed. “Thank you again Suga. Are you still sure you don’t want to join the band?”

“You can’t get _all_ you want, Daichi,” he smirked, sliding closer to him. “I’ll admit tonight was the most fun I’ve had in a while though.”

Daichi’s eyes widen and his face tinge pink as he trailed his fingers up Daichi’s chest and leaned against him.

“You left me hanging the other night,” he whispered and pressed a kiss on his cheek. “Let’s get going?”

Suga turned to leave, his cheeks burning as Tanaka hollered at them on their way out.  
\---  
Daichi’s mind raced the entire drive back to Suga’s place. What a whirlwind night. Flightless Crows got to play a live show, their bassist backed out, Suga agreed to play with them and somehow everything went smoothly, and now he was going home with this incredibly attractive man. Daichi’s senses were still on fire, pumped up from the show and heightened by Suga. Everything Suga did was enchanting and Daichi couldn’t look away, even when he sat beside him doing nothing at all. His heart had soared when Suga took the stage with them, looking so unsure for a moment before playing with utmost concentration. Daichi wanted to watch Suga play and nothing else, his nose crinkled a little in the most adorable way when he concentrated. When the rhythm flowed and Suga felt comfortable, he wore his customary smile that might possibly cure diseases. Daichi adored it.

Suga giggled as he pulled Daichi by the wrist into his apartment, barely getting the door shut behind them before he was against him again. He didn’t hold back or hesitate now as he wrapped his arms around Daichi’s neck and met his eyes with a fervent gaze. Daichi swallowed and bit his lip, unsure what to say or do next.

“I’ve never seen you like that, Daichi,” he sighed against his neck. “You were so powerful and commanding on stage I was a little taken aback.”

Suga brushed his lips along Daichi’s jaw, continuing to kiss down his neck, pausing now and then to gauge Daichi’s reaction. Daichi let out a shaky sigh and ran his hands down Suga’s back, pulling him tighter against him.

“And afterward you were so intense, I wanted you to take me right then,” Suga punctuated his words with small open mouthed kisses on Daichi’s cheeks, neck, and jaw, always just missing his mouth.

Daichi moaned when Suga rubbed his crotch against him, obviously hard and needy. Suga’s lithe body twisted and rubbed against Daichi, urging him to grab him, to touch him, to do _more_. And Daichi obliged. He grabbed a fistful of Suga’s hair and pulled his face up and toward his, their mouths meeting in a searing kiss. Suga moaned into the kiss and Daichi deepened it, forcing his tongue inside Suga’s mouth and running it along his teeth, he bit Suga’s bottom lip and sucked on it. Suga whined a little and Daichi pulled back, admiring Suga’s flushed cheeks and wet lips. Suga’s eyes flashed dark and mischievous and he pulled Daichi further into his apartment by his shirt, pushing him onto the couch before straddling his thighs. Daichi grabbed at Suga’s hips, forcing him to grind against him again, eliciting yet another delicious moan from Suga’s lips. Daichi ran his hands up and behind his hips, grasping and kneading his ass then sliding rough hands under Suga’s shirt, caressing as much of his smooth skin as he could. Suga writhed with every touch and Daichi reveled in the sight. Suga peeled off his shirt and discarded it somewhere in the rest of the clutter of his apartment. He fixed himself closer against Daichi’s hips and kissed him again, softly this time. His plush lips were hot and wet against Daichi’s; he licked along Daichi’s lip before pulling away, panting and surveying Daichi.

“Fuck, Daichi,” he mumbled, running a hand through his hair and grinning down at him, Daichi’s heart fluttered. This boy was too much for him.

Fueled by adrenaline renewed by Suga’s disarming smile, Daichi grabbed him and flipped him onto the couch. Suga gasped in surprise and opened his mouth to say something but Daichi cut him off by pressing a large palm against his erection, causing Suga to moan and arch into his touch.

“Mm, Daichi,” he panted. “Are you always like this after a performance?”

Daichi grunted, his voice gruff and low. “I guess you’ll have to play with us more often to find out.”

Suga let out a breathy laugh. “Are you se-”

He stopped mid-sentence, interrupted by his own moan as Daichi unzipped his pants and grasped his cock. Stroking it and rubbing his thumb through the precum on the tip. Suga’s back arched further and Daichi hungrily surveyed the flat plain of his pale chest and stomach as they moved off the couch. He bent over Suga, continuing to stroke him, and bit his neck. Suga cried out and gripped the cushion beneath him. Daichi slowly sucked the spot he had bitten before gently kissing it before kissing up the rest of Suga’s neck.

“You’re so beautiful like this,” Daichi whispered into Suga’s ear, causing him to shiver. “All spread out underneath me, leaking into my hand.”

Suga groaned and opened his eyes, fixing them on Daichi’s. His pupils were wide and dark and his breath uneven, growing quicker as Daichi continued to pump Suga closer to orgasm. Daichi licked his lips and huffed out a quick breath. Fuck, did Suga look good right now. Daichi bit his neck again, relishing in the moan Suga let out as he came undone with Daichi’s movements. Suga’s body tensing even more beneath Daichi’s.

“Dai-chi, I-I’m-” he whimpered between pants as he came over his stomach and Daichi’s hand.

Daichi bit back a growl at the sight as he worked Suga through his orgasm. Suga stilled after a moment and Daichi straightened, adjusting his position so Suga could sit up. Suga grinned and grabbed Daichi’s hand. He slowly brought his fingers to his mouth and licked his own come off Daichi’s fingers, not seeming to mind the fluid that dripped from his stomach. Daichi groaned and his dick twitched against his pants. Suga winked at Daichi and got onto his forearms, slowly unzipping his pants.  
\---  
Daichi woke up at Suga’s and spent the morning with him. To his surprise, he found that Suga bought food since his last visit and even cooked Daichi breakfast. Daichi loved it. Even if the eggs were rubbery and he somehow burnt the toast, he washed down Suga’s awful cooking with orange juice and pretended to enjoy it. Apparently always being absent from his apartment wasn’t the only reason Suga never kept food there. His inability to cook was endearing just as all of his other qualities were though. Daichi could definitely say that the next couple weeks were incredible. He spent his time between work, Suga's apartment, and practices at his apartment. Suga tagged along to more practices than he cared to admit, he'd make an excuse that Daichi convinced him to come or he had nothing else to do but Daichi suspected that Suga enjoyed playing with Flightless Crows.

“I just wanted to watch you play,” Suga said one evening when Daichi brought it up. “Is that so wrong?”

“If you wanted to watch why do you always bring your bass?” Daichi grinned.

“Admit it Suga, you’re part of the band now.” Asahi chimed in.

Suga plucked at his bass absentmindedly, ignoring the others in the room.

“Nah, he’s just here cause he’s screwing the guitarist,” Tanaka chuckled, elbowing a blushing Asahi in the ribs.

“Hey! Tanaka th-” Daichi began.

“He’s right,” Suga winked at Daichi. “If only you weren’t so damn charming Daichi.”

Now Daichi was just as red as Asahi and both stammered to cover their embarrassment as Suga and Tanaka laughed.

“In all honesty though Suga, you gotta admit you’re a part of Flightless Crows now.” Tanaka said. “And don’t gripe about not playing the bass cause you’ve been playing at every practice since our gig.” He added when Suga opened his mouth to protest.

“Fine,” He huffed, crossing his arms with a pout.

“So you admit it?” Daichi asked. “Will you finally join my band?”

Suga sighed and continued to fiddle with a tuning peg before answering. “Yeah,” he said. “I guess I will.”

Daichi beamed and the rest of the group looked pleased. Suga worried his lip and forced a smile for his band mates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, this took longer to get published than I wanted, I'm sorry!! I'm graduating in a few months so school has been hectic! I'll try to get the next chapter up in a week or so though!!  
> I don't have many notes for this chapter... I'm not sure how I feel about it, it's pretty rushed but we're finally getting into the meat of this fic so the next one will be better! (Also I want to note that I TRIED not to use a Nirvana song bc that's super boring that the first thing I think of with grunge music is Nirvana but 'Come As You Are' has a ridiculously easy bass line that's why I chose it!!). And thank you for bearing with me as I attempt to write smut lmao.  
> ALSO I DON'T THINK KAGS IS A JERK I'M SORRY I MADE HIM OUT THAT WAY HE'S ACTUALLY OK JUST DOESN'T REALIZE HE FUCKED UP!!  
> Thank you SO MUCH again to [Mon](http://pixieyvi.tumblr.com/) for being my beta! She is a sweetheart you guys should check out her blog! And she [drew MORE](http://pixieyvi.tumblr.com/post/139578345812/im-always-a-sucker-for-grungedaisuga-especially) for the last chapter!!!! I'm crying, she's too good to me <3 Be sure to check out my [tumblr](http://erueyebrows.tumblr.com/) as well, and my friend wrote a [beautiful segment](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6099310) to go along with my Grunge!Daisuga AU!!! Please read it, I love it!!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Raspberry Wine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6099310) by [brutalism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brutalism/pseuds/brutalism)




End file.
